


Awesome Tomorrow Awaits

by Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Reunion Sex, Students, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix
Summary: Doyoung and Yuta have been living a long distance relationship for almost two years. And this distance begins to weigh on Doyoung, who worries at every moment about the state of health of his lover. And during an evening at the end of the semester, he received a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Awesome Tomorrow Awaits

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awesome Tomorrow Awaits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324423) by [Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix). 



> Hi everyone !  
> Coming up again with a new translation of my french works! This time, it's the DoYu I wrote few months ago. I hope you'll like it :3
> 
> Again, as it is a translation, don't hesitate to tell me if something doesn't sound good or seems strange for you. Since English isn't my first language, it might still have a few mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

Doyoung sighed, glancing at his phone when he was supposed to follow his viewpoint course. His leg moved frantically, and he had the tip of his pen in his mouth, his gaze lost on a point on the board, far from the scribbles of the professor who explained to them he did not know what notion. The black-haired boy frowned and suppressed a sigh of frustration on seeing the screen of his phone remain dark, a sign that there was no new message or notification. He threw his pen on the table, then impatiently tapped his fingers on the table, biting his lower lip. His neighbour nudged him in the arm, making him jump. He turned to his neighbour on the right, falling on the annoyed look of his friend Jaehyun.

"Hey, can't you stop? You disturb me fidgeting like that." His friend apologized immediately: "Sorry, it's just that." "Doyoung" interrupted the blonde, "send him a message if it stresses you out that much." The dark-haired boy pouted at his friend, who rolled his eyes trying to refocus on the course, while Doyoung tried to do the same, refusing to send a message himself. Part of his mind was still on the answer he had been waiting for since the start of the day. He knew he would have no immediate answer, but he wanted to be reassured. He sighed again and shook his head, turning his phone over to hide the screen, and really focused on the lesson under the still amused look of Jaehyun.

Suddenly, Doyoung's phone vibrated on the table, making both jump. Doyoung opened his eyes wide and dropped the pen he had picked up to scribble a few notes, and quickly grabbed his phone, unlocking it just as quickly. A smile lit his face when he saw that it was the notification he was waiting for. Jaehyun, seeing his expression, understood and sighed, muttering a "Finally" while refocusing on the course. Doyoung, for his part, concentrated on the screen of his phone. He hastened to open the message but lost his smile a little while reading the content.

" _Hello ~ Dons! Sorry I didn't answer earlier, I had a quick thing to settle. I also miss you babe! On the other hand… I'm sorry, but we won't be able to call each other this afternoon as planned, I have a year-end project that has just fallen and I need to manage it, as Ten has cowardly abandoned me. I promise, I'll call you as soon as I can tonight! Love you ~ <3_ "

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, placing his phone on the table before slumping into his chair. He did not expect this answer. A new pout formed on his face, and he remained doing nothing for a moment, before picking up his phone to answer. He tried not to seem too disappointed, but the fact that he couldn't call him as planned annoyed him a bit. With the New Year period, they could not communicate too much or call each other, each too busy with family celebrations. And being in two different countries didn't really help.

"Are you all right, Do?" "Jaehyun's voice brought Doyoung out of his thoughts, and he looked up at him, giving him a small smile trying to be convincing." Yeah, I’m fine." "I don't believe you for a second. Usually with each message from Yuta, you're like a madman, and there you look like a kicked puppy. What’s happening? "Doyoung sighed, finding himself stupid to react like this for a single missed call, but under Jaehyun's worried look, he explained:" He just told me that we cannot chat today. Apparently, Ten let him down when they just got the news of a last-minute project. So ... " " You're disappointed. It's okay, but don't worry, he'll call you as soon as he can, hm? Charge of revenge. Then it will be better when he can come back this summer. He will stay longer," said the blonde, knowing how much their long-distance relationship weighed on Doyoung.

This sentence comforted him a little, although his heart was still upset that he couldn't communicate with his lover during the day. He and Yuta had been together for almost two years, and since the beginning of their romantic relationship, they had always spent more time away from each other than together. Yuta was an international exchange student in his Arts faculty in Seoul and had studied six months in South Korea before returning to Japan, where he was from. He and Doyoung had spent half of their relationship bickering and pitting, before bonding with each other and then getting together at a party organized by their faculty. Unfortunately, Yuta had to return to Osaka only a month after the start of their relationship.

And since then, he's been going back and forth for a few projects, and especially to see the Korean. Doyoung had gone to Yuta's house last summer to save his lover from going on an extra weekend trip, while he was still in the middle of a project, and above all very tired. His end-of-year work was still tough, Yuta being in a fairly demanding modern dance curriculum because many candidates gave up and sometimes tried to wreck other people's projects. And Yuta also had some physical problems which he had first tried to hide from Doyoung: his knee was causing him great difficulty, because sometimes he could not stretch his leg, or train for too long, which made him suffer.

Doyoung remembered one evening when Yuta was really hurt, unable to put down or bend his leg properly, tears in his eyes with each movement. At that thought, he sighed. He just hoped that the "thing to deal with" the Japanese spoke about was not related to any injury. Because he knew very well that Yuta didn't always tell him when he was in pain. Doyoung came out of his thoughts when he heard his phone vibrate again. He looked at the screen and a small smile formed on his face when he saw that Yuta had sent him a new message, telling him how much he missed him and still apologizing. He chewed on his lip and replied, when the end of the lesson was announced. He put his things away, and naturally followed Jaehyun outside to join their friends.

They then found the dance class students, already seated on an outside table placed in the shade under a large tree in the park. Taeyong greeted Jaehyun right away with a big smile, kissing her on the cheek, inviting him to settle with him, while Johnny made a face, mocking the couple. He greeted Doyoung with a frank hug, as they all sat down to eat together, starting to chat quietly. Quite naturally, the discussion went to Johnny and Doyoung and their respective lovers. Johnny was Ten’s boyfriend, who was studying with Yuta, but in a reverse international exchange: unlike Yuta, he was studying in Korea and doing an exchange with the Japanese school. He was also Yuta's work partner.

"So when does Ten come back?" Jaehyun asked, one hand on Taeyong's thigh. ”Normally, this weekend! He told me that everything was over for the exams, and that they were completely free this evening! And he still has to confirm me, but normally, his plane would arrive on Sunday.” He said with a big smile, excited. At these words, Doyoung frowned, intrigued. "What? " Johnny did not pay attention to his reaction, starting to rant about his planned reunion with the Thai, as usual, under the laughter of everyone, except Doyoung, who repeated the words of the great brown in a loop in his mind. He came to bite his lower lip in stress, grabbing his phone to re-read Yuta's message. He then straightened suddenly, surprising his friends who watched him leave towards the building to isolate themselves with rapid steps. He immediately tried to call Yuta, a lump knotting his stomach. Yuta had lied to him. Lied. Deliberately. Why ?

“Come on, pick up the phone, please.” He was redirected to the answering machine and sighed, before sending him a first message. He tried to call him a second time, and again fell directly on the mailbox. He sent him a new message, a little more pissed off, before groaning, really upset now. Especially when he saw that the messages were not delivered. He was beginning to doubt. What if Yuta was really hiding something serious from him? He was starting to worry. He had to make up his mind to join Jaehyun when it was time to go back to work for the early afternoon. Fortunately, it was a simple pair of research work. He sat down next to Jaehyun, already in a post, and said nothing. He sat on the chair, directly propping his head between his folded arms on the table, sighing deeply. "Doyoung? What's the matter? "

The brunette hesitated for a moment before replying "Yuta lied to me."

" What do you mean?" Asked Jaehyun.

"He has no plans with Ten. Have you heard John, right? So why did he tell me that?" He asked, frowning and almost throwing his phone on the table in front of his friend.

He let the blonde read the conversation before resuming, thoughtful and anxious "What if ... what if he got hurt? And he didn’t tell me. What if this time it’s a bigger problem than what he had before? Why did he lie to me?”

"DoYoung, maybe it's nothing, don't make movies by yourself.” Doyoung sighed before replying "It doesn't change the fact that he deliberately lied to me."

Jaehyun came to rub his hair before asking: "Did you try to call him?"

"Obviously. Twice. But I fell straight to voicemail. I dare not call Momoka ..."

"Wait tonight when you call yourself as promised hm? Don’t panic for nothing."

Doyoung remained thoughtful during the entire working hour, constantly looking at his phone, sending several more messages to Yuta, which remained unanswered. He finally put it on silent and followed the second time during the afternoon without saying anything, increasingly annoyed at the Japanese. He didn’t like to be ignored, especially if he was lied to. At the end of the day, they joined their friends and when they saw Doyoung's condition, they offered to join them. “Come on Doyoung! We are free, enjoy a little. Come relax with us at the party!”

The party Taeyong was talking about was the themed party to celebrate the New Year. Doyoung did not want to participate, but between moping around worrying and spending an evening relaxing with his friends, the choice was made. He finally accepted, and joined Taeyong at home, noticing the wink exchanged between the two dancers. He let himself be carried away and soon found himself in front of Taeyong’s wardrobe, the latter handing him a dark set, with a touch of yellow neon at the level of the collar and arms, obviously already prepared. He sighed but put it on all the same, and even let to his friend put some makeup on his eyes. He also got a pair of round glasses with blue tinted lenses and combed his hair quickly.

The two friends joined their comrades in the city center, and all were then able to go to the place of the evening, a large red luminous panel forming the words "Awesome tomorrow awaits" welcoming them, indicating that they were at the right place. Doyoung finally relaxed once in the mood, his fourth glass of cocktail in hand. He leaned on the improvised bar by the association of their university and watched his friends laugh and dance. He felt a twinge of heart when he saw Jaehyun lean over Taeyong to kiss him passionately, and Doyoung wanted to be able to hug his lover against him so badly. They had not seen each other for three months now and it was getting long. And any message, any call even longer than three hours, could not replace the presence of Yuta near him, nor fill his absence.

He sighed, starting to feel gloomy again, but jumped when Johnny came to grab him by the arm, pulling him with him. He protested a little, before letting himself be carried away laughing, forgetting for a moment his worries. He let himself be drawn into the music, playing with his glasses and laughed again when the big chestnut put a green light stick coiled as a necklace. He then had fun with Johnny, letting the two lovers frolic on their side, before dancing the four of them. They were however interrupted in their euphoria when a fine hand was placed on the arm of John, who then turned quickly, facing Ten. He burst out with joy and grabbed the little brown-haired man in his arms, hugging him tightly, making them spin around.

DoYoung was stunned for a moment, more than surprised to see the Thai here, before a distant figure caught his eye. He then shifted from his group of friends who greeted Ten cheerfully and stepped away from them to approach the familiar figure. He opened wide eyes surprised, frozen in place by recognizing him. He watched him approach without moving or reacting, not believing it. He only came out of his lethargy once in front of him and frowned when he saw his sorry and hesitant expression.

"Dons ..."

The call of this peculiar nickname made him react, and he took a deep breath before approaching in turn, detailing him and finally realizing that Yuta was, in fact, really there before him. He then noticed that he was wearing one of his usual black jeans ripped on the thighs and knees and a white t-shirt that looked shiny thanks to the ultraviolet lights surrounding the dance floor. He then lingered on his face, observing the light makeup he was wearing : two lines of small white dots sported his left cheek, and a line of black pencil surrounded his eyes, making his hazel look bewitching. He ran a hesitant hand at the base of his neck, his fingers brushing his flaming red hair. The last time they saw each other, his lover was brown. And his hair was shorter.

"They've got longer since last time ..." he whispered. His intervention took Yuta out of his own contemplation, and he looked at him, confused, before letting out a nervous chuckle. He came to wedge his lower lip between his teeth, asking him in an amused voice, but still marked by a slight anxiety "Is that the first thing you find to say?" You're unbelievable ... " He let out a new laugh, which was quickly interrupted when he found himself pressed against the body of his lover who had passed possessive hands around his thin waist.

They stared into each other, Yuta carelessly running one of his hands over his companion's shoulder. The second hand of the Japanese found its place on his lover's cheek, and he looked at him with love, before slipping his hand on his neck to draw him to him. Their lips met eagerly, exchanging a tender but passionate kiss. Yuta's thumb gently caressed the skin at the junction between Doyoung’s jaw and ear, creating chills that made him smile in the kiss. Kiss that quickly became deeper, Doyoung transmitting his passion and joy to Yuta and showing him how happy he was to find him in these conditions.

Yuta parted their lips when he had to catch his breath, and he let his forehead rest on his lover’s, a soft smile on his lips, and he whispered in a soft voice "Tadaima.” To which DoYoung responded with so much tenderness, forgetting all his questions and worries "Okaeri, Yu." Their tender exchange was however interrupted by their friends, Johnny and Taeyong bursting with joy, having finally spotted them one against the other. The two friends exchanged a high-five under the amazed eyes of Doyoung and a laughing Yuta. "Good job my friend ~! Mission success!” Ten hopped on the spot and patted the brown-haired man on the shoulder, clapping Yuta's hand, under the complete misunderstanding of Jaehyun and Doyoung.

He stared at Yuta, understanding nothing and his lover came back to him to kiss his cheek while resting his head on his shoulder, DoYoung's hands naturally finding their places on his hips. He was silent for a moment, then whispered softly to her, "Sorry I didn't answer your messages today. I wanted to surprise you. "" Wait, what? "Asked DoYoung, lost. He heard Yuta laugh, and frowned with a sigh. He barely noticed that their friends had gone further dancing to let them enjoy their reunion Doyoung turned his attention back to his companion who was still against him, inhaling the tune of music.

“Yuta? What do you-"

"Don't get angry ..." Cut him off before resuming "I wanted to surprise you to come back earlier. Our lessons and exams are over with Ten, so our year too. We're just waiting for the results."

"But then you ..." He was quickly interrupted by his lover again. "I lied to you, yes, sorry. I asked John and Tae to make sure you came to the party to surprise you. But I didn't think John was going to sell the streak about Ten and so worry ... "He finished with a little pout.

DoYoung forced Yuta to come off his neck and looked at him, intrigued by his last word, "I never said I was worried ..." "No need, I know you." Replied the redhead with a tender smile. "And as you can see, I'm whole and back." He then leaned toward him again to exchange a new kiss, moving slightly to the beat of the music, their bodies never leaving. DoYoung slid one of his hands over the edge of his lover's tight pants, his fingers running over his pale skin, making him shiver and sigh between his lips. They exchanged a languorous kiss, before Yuta pulled away, drawing his lover after him to the bar to get new glasses of cocktails. The two of them clinked and finally enjoyed the evening, happy to be together again.

They quickly found themselves a little drunk, euphoric to be reunited sooner than expected. DoYoung kept in constant touch with his lover, for fear that he would disappear. He was holding him by the hand, by the hip, or with one hand on his thigh as they sat down to chat. However, he wanted more contact. Thus, Yuta quickly found himself pressed against one of the trees, the body of the Korean against his, Doyoung’s hands venturing under his t-shirt, his fingers crossing the line of his abs. Yuta moaned in the passionate kiss they exchanged, enjoying the attentions he witnessed. He drew back to catch his breath, tilting his head back, feeling the brunette's lips join his neck. "Do ... Doyoung ..."

His head was spinning in a delicious way, all his senses alert to the touch of his lover, and he only realized now how much three months without physical contact could make him sensitive. He moaned again the Korean's first name, his hand freezing in his hair when his lips came to tickle the base of his neck and nape, curious fingers tracing small circles on his hip. He tightened his hand on his hair, tugging a little on his strands to force him to move his face back. He was already extremely hot, very heated by the gestures of Doyoung and the alcohol he had ingested didn’t help. His lover finally broke away from him, gasping too, a playful smile on his lip.

"Hm? Problem, Mr. Nakamoto? Already too excited? "He asked, sticking their hips, showing Yuta that he too was well trained by passion." Don't play that ... Oh my god.” He sighed, blushing suddenly, opening wide eyes feeling that, yes, indeed, they were both already very excited. Yuta's cheeks were red, embarrassed, and he suppressed another moan when his lover kicked forward, causing their growing erection covered by their clothes to meet. He then put his hands on his lover's shoulders, plunging his glassy gaze into his. He came to chew his lip, then resumed his lips in a passionate kiss without being able to hold back any longer. This time it was Doyoung who moaned in the kiss. They resumed an intense exchange, Doyoung's leg venturing between his to come even closer to his body, before a hand on the shoulder stopped him.

They parted, falling on Johnny who had an amused smile on his face. He let out a little laugh as he saw the red cheeks of his friends and the positioning of their hands and bodies. He put a hand on Doyoung's shoulder, before proposing to them, "We're going back with the guys, you want me to drop you off at your house Do? Your apartment is on the way to ours. Doyoung glanced at Yuta against him, and seeing his lover leaning against the wall, his gaze lost with a sweet dreamy smile on his lips, he realized that they were perhaps a little too drunk to go home alone in good conditions. He then nodded, pulling away from Yuta, then grabbed his hand and pulled him with him.

Their gait was not perfect, Yuta letting out an amused laugh as soon as he took an unsteady step, amusing Doyoung who also began to laugh. Johnny gave them an amused look, pleased to see Yuta back with them, and Doyoung finally relaxed and laughing, certain that he was delighted to have his companion back with him. They joined Ten who had a tired look on his face, and the Thai looked incredulously at Yuta and Doyoung euphoric behind Johnny. He helped his drunken friends get into Johnny's car, and sat in the passenger seat. The couple behind continued to laugh and cuddle, and John and Ten exchanged an amused look.

“They’re completely wasted uh?”

“Totally.”

They laughed, especially when Yuta muttered words in Japanese that none of these three friends could understand. Ten handed them a bottle of water while Johnny started the car. He advised them to drink a little, to clear things up, but gave up when the couple kissed languidly. He then turned to face the road, a little embarrassed although amused by their behavior. He smiled slightly, proud of the surprise they had planned with his friends and Yuta. He remembered how stressed the Japanese had been all day long about lying to DoYoung and having to avoid his messages. The Japanese man was then a little hurt by one of the messages he had received, but seeing him now, Ten suspected that his friend was no longer thinking about it.

They quickly arrived in front of the building of Doyoung's residence, and the two friends helped the couple out of the vehicle and accompanied them to the apartment on the fifth floor. They only left the couple once in the apartment and reminded them to close the door tightly and then wished them a good evening before leaving to go home.

Yuta's mind was clouded, quickly realizing that they were at Doyoung's. He frowned, not feeling his lover near him, and pulled away from the entrance, not without getting rid of his shoes by sending them to fly without paying attention, then joined the small living room, where he found his man sitting on the couch. Or rather slumped, with the head tilted back on the file and the eyes closed. Yuta smiled thinly and walked over to him, clumsily stepping on the edge of the carpet and finally landed on Doyoung's lap. The latter immediately raised his head and smiled, helping Yuta to settle against him. He slid a hand on the redhead's nape, drawing his face to his so they could exchange a new kiss.

The brown haired man's hands came to rest on Yuta's thighs, grabbing them in his hands to stick his body to his. Yuta’s hands went to his lover’s neck, deepening the exchange by sliding his tongue between Doyoung’s lips, making him groan. The Korean firmed his grip on Yuta's thighs for a moment, before his hands went up on his body, taking with him the white top of the Japanese, who hastened to throw it aside, urging his companion to do the same. They were then both half naked, and their hands became more curious. Those of Doyoung ventured towards Yuta's pants, while those of the Japanese joined his shoulders, then his neck to draw his face to his in another fierce kiss. DoYoung groaned and removed the belt, then opened the button and the fly with expert gestures. He took advantage of the opening created to let his fingers run towards his lower back.

He then slipped them into his boxers to grab his ass cheeks with both hands and stick their bodies. He snatched a groan from his lover, who arched against him, involuntarily offering his neck. Doyoung's red lips joined it to suck and chew him, creating chills on Yuta's skin which made him smile. He smiled proudly when he heard Yuta's moans as his fingers slipped across the front of his body to caress the crook of his hips. He suddenly remembered that the apartment was not only his, but also of his friend and roommate. He stopped their kiss, snatching a disgruntled groan from the Japanese boy who pulled his face a little to look at him, his hands still around his neck.

“What's wrong ?” He asked. "I just remember that we are not alone. JungWoo may be in his room ..." Yuta then glanced towards the small corridor behind them, biting his lip while letting out a small embarrassed "Oh". He looked at Doyoung and tilted his head to the side with a playful smile. He then came to murmur against his lips with sensuality, as if he were telling him a secret : "Let's go to your room quickly then ... I want you. " It didn't take much more for Doyoung to let out a groan of envy. He straightened up, dragging Yuta with him and forcing him to rest his legs on the ground. He quickly drew Yuta with him, and they advanced towards the Korean's room, but Doyoung stopped in his track when he felt Yuta's second hand slip into the hollow of his back, making him shiver and that itself excited him more and made his cock twitch with pleasure in his pants.

He then turned quickly, surprising the Japanese man who found himself pressed against the wall. His breath was momentarily cut short before coming back stronger when Doyoung's leg passed between his. Their bodies glued back together, the brown taking over Yuta's lips in a fierce kiss, as he slid his hand through the opening of his pants to make direct contact with his cock. He snatched a groan of surprise from Yuta, who tilted his head back in pleasure. "Ngh ..." Doyoung smiled proudly before kissing his neck and then his lips to silence his moans as his fingers were still playing with his dick. He groaned against Yuta's lips as he felt Yuta's hands take his belt off and then slip into his own pants and boxers to copy his attentions. He came to chew on Yuta's lower lip before stopping his movements.

"_ W-Wait Yu.” He moaned. "It was you… that started." The Japanese replied, continuing for his part to move. DoYoung came to grab his wrist to force him to stop his movements and plunged his burning gaze of desire in his. his lips, whispering between two burning kisses “You're going to drive me crazy ..." He felt Yuta smile in their next kiss, and slid his hands on his loins, sticking their bodies again attracting him with him. stepping back into the hallway, looking for the handle of his groping door once in front of it. He managed to open it after a few moments of struggle, and they then entered his room. Yuta pushed him to the bed, placing himself above him once his lover stretched out on the duvet, gluing their bodies back in.

Doyoung felt his heart pounding in his chest when he saw his lover on him like that, and he grabbed him by the nape, while his other hand gripped his thigh and their lips met again lovingly, in a soft and tender way. The alcohol had left their body and they wanted to take full advantage of the other now. Yuta slipped his fingers over his companion's chest, joining the hem of his pants again, and he pulled on the jeans to start removing it. Doyoung contorted himself to remove it with his help and he almost sighed when he felt free from pressure on his cock. He grabbed Yuta by one of the loops on his jeans, to pull him back against his body and he groaned as he felt the roughness of his jeans against his now naked thighs. He frowned and his thumbs went into the back pockets of the garment, and he pressed it to make Yuta take it off too.

He came to moisten his lips with envy when he saw Yuta get up on his knees and remove his jeans in an unconsciously sensual way. Doyoung let out an excited sigh and straightened up in turn to glue his body to Yuta’s. They were now only wearing their underwear on the brown bed, and he was as excited as ever. He watched Yuta’s body overhanging him and felt a new flush of heat invade him when the Japanese leaned on him again. His gaze naturally fell on the pendant worn by his lover which was swinging under his movements. He smiled tenderly when he saw that it was the necklace he had given him for their first year of relationship. A soft smile took place on his lips, but it quickly disappeared when Yuta's body was again against his.

Doyoung slipped a hand through his lover's blazing red hair, catching his lips in a tender kiss while sliding one of his legs between those of his lover, pressing his crotch. This drew a groan from Yuta who suddenly dropped against his body under the wave of pleasure and he then came to nibble his ear while sliding one of his hands to his lower back which he caressed for a moment before his fingers slipped into his last piece of clothing which he let slide down the skin of his butt to release him. Doyoung felt Yuta tremble against him and he smirked, while letting his fingers wander over the plump back of the Japanese boy.

He smirked when Yuta violently took his lips, groaning and DoYoung then let his fingers be more curious, sliding between his two globes to absently caress his entrance. Yuta arched against him, letting his head fall against her lover's shoulder. Doyoung came to kiss his temple and stopped his gestures. He reached out to grab the tube of lubricant from his dresser, flip open the cap with an expert gesture and then pour it quickly on his fingers. Once done, he resumed his actions, letting his fingers join his intimacy again. He whispered to Yuta to prepare for the pain and the Japanese nodded, sighing.

He tensed up however when he felt the first finger enter him and he groaned slightly in discomfort. He breathed and begged for another kiss to change his mind as DoYoung inserted a second finger, now making him moan in pain. Yuta then grabbed his lips almost brutally to forget the pain in the hollow of his kidneys and he moaned against her lover's lips. He let out a louder groan when the fingers finally made him feel pleasure and he rested his head in the crook of Doyoung's neck who smiled, proud of the effect he had on him. He slid his second hand over the curve of his hips and then down his thin waist and he came to caress his with his thumb tenderly when he inserted a third and last finger.

"Aah ... Doie! "

Said Doie let out a groan when he heard Yuta's longing voice and continued to prepare him with his three fingers to help him welcome his cock afterwards. At this simple thought, Doyoung found himself even more excited. He made his movements more brutal, making Yuta moan who arched against him, his hand coming to tighten against the pillow under his head. However, he saw fit to stop when Yuta started to rub against him, their manhoods only separated from the Korean boxer. Doyoung moaned and then stopped his gestures, removing his fingers from Yuta's hole and came to take his lips again in a loving kiss. Yuta, impatient, kissed him passionately while eagerly taking off his last garment, sending him to join the rest of their clothes on the bedroom floor.

He then straightened up on Doyoung's body and plunged his burning gaze into his lover’s and placed himself above him. He looked him in the eye, while he used one of his hands to guide Doyoung's cock against his entry, his second hand helping him to maintain himself by landing on his lover's chest. The Korean felt his heart miss a beat when he saw Yuta's sensual aura thus on him, ready to welcome him, and he moaned his pleasure without holding back when the Japanese let himself fall, impaling on his cock while letting out sighs and whines.

One of the brunette's hands joined his lover's thigh, the other landing on his hip to bring him down on his penis, making them both moan in ecstasy. DoYoung sighed his lover’s first name in a voice full of desire for him, and Yuta stopped his movement when he was completely filled with the sex of the Korean, bending over him to kiss him languidly. They stayed still for a moment, giving time for Yuta to get used to it, before the Japanese made the first movement, leaning on Doyoung's shoulder to straighten up and he let himself fall, letting gravity do its work. He felt and saw Doyoung fall back on the mattress and let out a heavy moan that made Yuta vibrate with want.

So despite the slight pain he still felt at his entrance, he made the same movement and began to adopt a rhythm that will satisfy both of them and let them express their pleasure again. But Yuta quickly began to feel the chronic pain in his knee and growled, unhappy. He forced, however, wanting to take advantage of his reunion with his lover, even if he knew he would surely regret it the next day. His next groan must have been filled with mixed pain and pleasure as Doyoung under him frowned and opened his eyes that he had closed and looked at Yuta, worry evident in his face.

"Yuta?” The latter looked away, making new movements and he moaned again, but Doyoung stopped him, straightening up in a seated position, hugging Yuta so that he finally stopped his hips. The Japanese man thus found himself between the legs of his lover still in him and he seemed breathless, but his gaze remained fleeting. "Yuta, look at me." Doyoung intimated, placing his fingers gently on his chin, forcing him to plunge his gaze into his. He understood then almost immediately, knowing Yuta by heart and he groaned, calling him a fool before taking his lips gently.

He let Yuta calm down a bit and then whispered a few words to him before turning them over on the bed, so that his lover was under him, his back against the mattress. Yuta groaned in the maneuver, but almost sighed in relief when he felt that his knee was no longer stressed. He kissed Doyoung chastely and the latter then began lascivious movements while grabbing the right thigh of his lover - that of his leg not suffering pain - and went up to wedge it on his hip. He thus had a precise angle and he finally touched the point so sensitive in Yuta, who arched his back in an instant against him, his fingers gripping his shoulders.

"Hn ..."

"Ah .. Yuta."

He started to make brutal movements, pounding Yuta who could only express his pleasure in very loud moans and neither of them had any sorry thoughts for Doyoung's flatmate, both of them too much caught in their pleasure to care. Doyoung came to kiss Yuta's neck, then his collarbones and lips then joined his ear, against which he let out many groans to show him how happy he was to find him. Yuta suddenly arched under an even sharper thrust and his hand tightened on Doyoung's scapula, the latter grimacing a little under the pain of Yuta's short nails sinking into his flesh. He repeated his gesture, again and again, showing stars to his lover who let his nails slightly scratch Doyoung's shoulder under the waves of pleasure which crossed him and which he sought to exteriorize.

Their bodies met harshly, and Yuta's vision blurred for a moment before an even stronger heat was felt in the hollow of her kidneys and in her lower abdomen. He moaned Doyoung's name and he unconsciously tightened his thighs around his body, welcoming the orgasm with happiness and delight, and he felt Doyoung accompany him in his release. They both enjoyed it, exchanging another feverish kiss, sharing their orgasm in this way, Doyoung's hips continuing to move in a more tender rhythm, making them enjoy their orgasm to the end.

He then let himself fall back onto Yuta's body, his hand releasing his lover's thigh which fell back on the mattress, while the two lovers still exchanged a tender and loving kiss. Doyoung then dropped back onto the mattress alongside Yuta, and they both lay on their backs for a moment, the silence in the bedroom only interrupted by their chaotic breaths after their intense exchange. Yuta turned her head towards his lover and smiled tenderly before turning to come and put his head and his hand on his chest, his leg being wedged on those of his companion. Doyoung glanced at Yuta who was close to him and a smile formed on his lips. He ran his hand through his red hair and whispered in a soft, thoughtful voice, as if he didn't want to break the sweetness of the moment "I like your new color. "

He felt Yuta's light laugh before he heard it ring in the bedroom, and he smiled tenderly. A new soothing silence took place and they stayed together, Doyoung's hand caressing Yuta's hair as he stroked his shoulder and his collarbone with his fine fingers. Chills were born on his skin and he sighed with ease before asking in a soft but clearly hesitant voice "When do you have to leave?" Yuta did not answer immediately, leaving a silence to settle, worrying Doyoung before he replied "I am not leaving. "

His lover's gestures in his hair stopped immediately, and DoYoung straightened up, not sure if he had heard correctly. He forced Yuta to turn around to look at him and he looked into his, trying to understand. The soft smile on Yuta's lips made him frown and he asked "Yuta?". "I'm not leaving Dons. I'm staying there." Yuta replied, leaning over DoYoung to run his hand over his cheek with tenderness. DoYoung felt his heart racing so he looked at Yuta in surprise. “How come you don't leave? And your third year? Aren't you going to give up after all your efforts anyway? And- "

"DoYoung, eh. Shht". He interrupted, putting a finger on his lips to silence him. "No, I'm not giving up. I was accepted for my third year, but not in Japan. I would be here, in the same curriculum as Ten, Taeyong and Johnny. With you." Doyoung took a deep breath in realizing what it meant. Yuta would never leave. He stayed with him here in Seoul. They were finally going to be able to spend more than three days together. He then burst out in joy, jumping on Yuta, causing him to fall backwards on the bed, embracing him. Yuta allowed himself to burst out laughing, delighted with the reaction of his lover. He smiled against Doyoung's lips when he caught his lips in a tender kiss, showing him how delighted he was with the news. They kissed for long minutes and were able to calm their doubts and their fear of having to separate again.

A few minutes later, Yuta was quietly asleep against his lover's chest, while Doyoung, still so happy with the news, wasn’t yet asleep. His hand absently stroked Yuta's messy hair as his gaze was fixed on the ceiling. He had a huge smile on his face that hadn't left him since the Japanese’s announcement.

And it was while repositioning against him that Doyoung finally noticed something unusual in his room: a large pink suitcase was placed next to his desk, and he recognized, from the many stickers of Japanese groups stuck on it, that it was Yuta's. He smiled then, realizing that his companion won’t really have to go home before coming back and he came then to tenderly kiss his temple, whispering an "I love you" before settling against him to sleep, his heart finally appeased.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> I enjoyed writing it and since I gained confidence about translating my work, so here it is !  
> Here is the link of the tweet which inspired me so that you imagine the scene of the kiss in the evening~ (I learned that it was a Thai series available on Netflix too x)) => https://twitter.com/howoozidan/status/1208588863565783040  
> The actors really made me think of Doyoung and Yuta, so I HAD to write on it, you know? *w*
> 
> I think the next thing I'll post will be the first chapters of my yujae fanfiction, translated to English since I got few comments asking for a translation ! So stay tuned Yujae Nation, I'm coming to you guys~ 
> 
> Don't forget to leave me a comment with your thoughts on this au !  
> Yukkuri


End file.
